omnilith_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Titles Used on Oblis
Titles are prefixes or suffixes added to the names of High Wizards, millitary generals, scholars, and people who provide great amounts of service. This is a list of all titles used on the planet Oblis Titles High Wizrds, Generals, and Scholar Titles *'the Great' - Given to people who have provided great ammounts of service to their planet, during war, unifing countries, or making peace. It is the greatest and most honorable title presented for service. (Arîestëth the Great) *'the Brave' - Given to people who show bravery during war or battles, and lead their planet or country to victory. (Ightkäleyth the Brave) *'the Mighty' - Given to people who have great might and moral values, and have provided service to citizens. (Rismør the Mighty) *'the Leader' - Given to people who have led successful battles and military campaigns. (Shesay the Leader) *'the Powerful' - Given to people who represent power and leadership, and have united nations or planets. (Nalest the Powerful) *'the Young' - Given to people who serve political and government positions by following the footsteps of their relatives. (Ightkäleyth the Young) *'the Beautiful' - Given to government leaders who posses beauty, but also serve important roles in service. (Athstâniâ the Beautiful) *'the Brutal' - Given to people who show war-like attitude and conquer nations or planets, but still provide public service. (Iomyenda the Brutal) *'the Smart' - Given to scholars and proffesors who serve the public through knowledgeability and technological advancement. (Erodelumd the Smart) *'the Proud' - Given to people who show great amounts of pride in their accomplishments. (Tÿaniset the Proud) *'the Fertile' - Given to government leaders who have large amounts of offspring who serve their planet, as well. (Taîodald the Fertile) Government Titles *Director - Given to people who direct important government conduct. (DNS Warran De'eg) *Senator - Given to those who serve in the Senate. (Senator Rakoth) *Representative - Given to those who have represented or represent Oblis in the Galactic Council. *Cardinal - Given to people who act as Cardinals in the Wizard Council. *High Cardinal - Given to the highest ranking Cardinal, who serves in the Wizard Council and the Senate. (High Cardinal Ightkäleyth III) *Speaker - Given to those who represent and speak for a planet or company to the media. (OSD Speaker Lyeuf Hartold) *Ambassador - Given to those who preform diplomatic relations with other planets. Public Service Titles Religous Titles *Reverend - Given to High Priests and Bishops. *Mother - Given to women who serve in religous ceremonies. *Father - Given to priests and monks in the Terrasanct. *Deacon - Given to High Priests of the Church of God. *Saint (Religous) - Given to deceased individuals who provided massive ammounts of dedication to religon and public service. Academic Titles *Doctor - Given to professors of academic notability. Other Public Service Titles *Saint (Service) - Given to people who provide huge ammounts of public service. (Saint Biess Eldesh) Millitary Titles ''Main page -'' Special Titles *'the Old' - Presented to Ashønsam the Old. *the Mysterious' - Presented to Ashghuagh the Mysterious. See Also Category:Lists Category:Lists of Titles